


早晨

by cielo77



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielo77/pseuds/cielo77
Summary: 一些Tarasov家族的日常，非常輕鬆歡樂。A collection of fluffs from the everyday life of Avi, Viggo and Iosef.





	1. 早晨

**Author's Note:**

> 俄語一切交由谷歌翻譯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一段早晨的日常，非常輕鬆歡樂。  


Avi沿著回旋梯來到了一樓。走到樓梯口時，Viggo的身影便清晰地映入他的眼簾。

偌大的宅邸如同公司內部的裝潢，豪華而時髦，一些傢俱則沿用了古典的格調，令宅邸多了一絲典雅的韻味。

而Viggo正座於那麼一張別緻的巴洛克式風格的長沙發之中，椅背正對著樓梯口，Avi只能看見那被梳理得有條不紊的髮絲。

意外地柔軟的，Avi對此很熟稔。

「早上好，Viggo……」

他正要繼續提醒Viggo今日的行程，沙發中的男人卻先有了動作，將他的話語打斷。

Viggo舉起了右手，手指往前招了一兩次。接著，拇指與食指的指尖貼合，作出了一個十分象徵性的動作。

該死的。Avi看懂了那暗示。現在僅僅是早上，卻已經有人要來享受了。

他走過去，認命地俯下了身，伸手要從外套內袋中取出菸盒，將其交予那座於沙發前的男人，緊接著，一個溫熱的觸感卻忽地碰到他的臉頰。

Viggo將手掌置於Avi的臉上，撫摸著。

Avi全身抖了一下，不由低聲喚道，「Viggo。」

Viggo感慨了一聲，「Как мягко。」_多麼柔軟。_他的聲音從前方傳進了Avi的耳裡。

「再等一下，菸盒被卡住了。」Avi的動作變得急躁，內線將菸盒卡於內袋裡，他難以將它順利取出，但粗暴並沒有添上任何幫助，反而令紙盒被線絲纏得更緊實。

Viggo的拇正指流連於Avi的下顎，緩慢而輕柔地畫著圈，其餘四指依然停留於那側臉龐，緩緩地徘徊觸碰著。

粗糙的指腹，溫和的動作。

Avi不由緊縮了一下喉嚨。

Viggo再次感慨了。「Почему это так мягко……」

這次，Avi沒有忍住。「Viggo，請說英語！」他不安地道，不曉得Viggo在打什麼主意。

他依然前傾彎曲著身軀，順從而不敢反抗的，雙手卻在身側緊握成拳，微微顫抖著。

然後，Viggo轉過了頭，那對灰藍凝望進Avi焦躁而慌張的眼睛。

Avi發誓他從中看見惡魔的微笑，而接下來的話語更是宛若惡魔的耳語，於他而言遠非受用，更近似於一個威脅。

「沒有香菸，那不成問題。」

Avi出聲辯解。「我帶了！只是遇到了一些小問……」

「太遲了。」Viggo搖了搖頭，有意地嘆了一口氣。看著他的情人皺起眉頭的模樣，他在內心感到愉悅，明面上卻不透露一絲。

他們倆人的目光始終交會於晨光照耀著的空中。

Avi從那對灰藍的眼中看見一些光點在閃爍。那也許是空氣中微粒的倒影，那也許是Viggo一如既往的壞趣味。他不得而知，可他曉得壞事在即的預感。

「我相信，我找到了一個更好的，」Viggo將拇指往上移動到那嘴唇，輕輕地滑動著，「你我還能一起享受的，興許。」

「只要你做得好，」他繼續道，「我允許我們做到最後一步。是不是很不錯？」

有一刻Avi多麼希望自己不懂這明顯至極的暗示。

「該死的，Viggo！等等就有一場重要的會議……」

「延遲它。」

「你已經推遲過好幾次了！」

「那就改成視訊，那不成問題。」

Avi現在恨透了那後一句話。

他瞪視著Viggo，臉上的手指依然在摩挲著，意外的溫柔，帶來了意外的一陣又一陣徐徐輕風般的安撫，宛若晨光的溫暖。

Avi幾乎就要臣服於它，淪陷於其中。

Viggo始終注視著他，微溫的手指一直不間斷地停留在同樣有著溫度的臉龐上，不論有幾根手指離開，總會有一個指尖留下。

他們的肌膚始終相貼於彼此。

Avi顫抖著，投出了他的最後一次嘗試。

「司機早就在地下車庫等著了……」可他的聲音卻愈來愈弱，顯然已然猜到結局。

果不其然，Viggo搖搖頭，「讓他等。」毫不猶豫地否決了。

該死的混帳俄國佬。Avi閉上了眼睛，Viggo將手掌改置於他的後腦勺，反手將他往他拽得更近了一些。

然後，他們的柔軟而溫暖的唇瓣相會了。

***

Iosef沿著回旋梯前往一樓。樓梯走到一半時，他打了一個大大的呵欠，眼角餘光瞥見斜下方那客廳長沙發上的父親與那跪在他的父親前方的男人的身影之後，他瞪大了眼睛。

「操，」他不可置信地低咒出聲，氣急敗壞地指責道，「我早就知道你會吸我父親的老二了！」

正在為Viggo服侍著的Avi聽見聲音大大地抖了一下，抬起了頭，視線會上Iosef憤怒的目光。

頃刻之間，他的腦海一片空白。「什麼……該死的！」

他的嘴巴下意識地大大地張開著，然後……Viggo的堅挺從他的口中滑出，牽引出了一條混雜著乳白色液體的銀絲，在陽光下閃爍著光芒。

Iosef顯然看見了它，目光變得愈加驚駭。

「我操！」他在原地呆立了幾秒鐘，接著沖Avi怒吼，「你不用演示給我看你們會做的這一些事！操！還是這是為了報復我一直不願意承認你的身份？現在我承認了，我早早就承認了！我操，『媽』！」

他留下一個令Avi驚呆的稱謂後，轉過身離開了。

「我早就在教育著他該這麼稱呼了。」一句話從Avi的頭頂飄下，傳進他的耳裡。「顯然，他有聽進去，我的乖兒子。」

「該死的，Viggo！」Avi氣急敗壞了。他將那擱置在他頭頂上的溫熱大掌粗魯地扯掉。

Viggo放縱了Avi的這個舉動。他慢悠悠地舉起那隻手，摸了一下他自己的下巴。

「你看，可不是又少了一個問題？」

該死的混帳俄國佬！  
  
  
End


	2. 正午

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一段其之後的正午，同樣輕鬆歡樂。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接續《[早晨](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123833/chapters/47672884)》。

Avi退出書房，將門輕輕地關上了，將空間留給Viggo繼續與合作商進行最後的周旋。協議已然到達尾聲，幾乎沒有懸念那對方即將同意Viggo的條款。

Avi佇立於門邊，手裡把玩著一支香菸與一個打火機，等候著裡頭視訊會見的結束。有一些低沉的悶吭與尖銳的嚎叫不時從他背後的那扇實木門中傳出，撞進他的耳裡，令他不由瑟縮了一下。

他顫抖著手將手中的那支香菸銜於唇間，點燃了它，輕輕地吸進了一口，熟悉的菸草味迅速地填滿他的肺葉，為他帶來少量的安適感。他緩緩地呼出一口白色煙霧，感到了些許慰藉。

也許他應該再站得遠一些。他思忖著，然後在遵從Viggo的指示與耳朵的安寧之間猶豫了長長一段時間，直到那又一聲的哭嚎為他拿定了主意。

Avi沿著長廊走遠了一些，腳步緩慢的，他在腦海裡思索著下午另一場會議的資料細節，盡可能地確保萬無一失。

然後，一道緊繃的聲音迫使他從沉思中離開，進入一場明顯尷尬的對話。

不遠處，Iosef在那站立著，身穿著居家便服。

「Kirill呢？」他的目光有些戒備，探頭看往Avi身後的廊道，那裡空無一人。

見鬼了。Avi趕緊將香菸從唇間拿下，前端的一截灰燼落於高級的地毯。早晨那一聲憤怒的摔門聲是那般響亮，以至於他以為小公子會讓女傭Anne將午飯送上樓，沒想到卻依然下樓了。

「他在會議室裡，」Avi回想起不久前的一個畫面，那Kirill與另一名保鑣拖著一名血淋淋的男人走進屋裡的，他再次拿高香菸，快速地吸進一口。「……協助著Viggo處理一些事。家族裡有一些不順，不過你的父親會解決的。」主要是與分支的合作出了些問題。但歸順與死亡，想必對方也沒有什麼選擇的餘地。

「哦。」Iosef回應道，依舊彆彆扭扭的。

「那麼，」Avi清了清喉嚨，追憶起前陣子Viggo給了Iosef一項任務，他說道，「孩子，你的這趟旅行怎麼樣了？」

Iosef驚了一下，肩膀陡然豎起變得緊繃，而Avi沒有將這一發現忽略。

「難道發生了……一些小問題？」他試圖去討好，作為今早的彌補，「放鬆，別緊張。我可以現在派人過去為你解決。」

Avi試探性地朝Iosef的方向靠近了一些，而Iosef沒有退後的跡象，於是他鬆了一口氣走了過去，牢穩地將手落於緊繃的後背，撫慰地摩挲著。「我手上的人手還有……」

原來這就是被母親關愛的感覺。Iosef很恍惚，肩膀卻不由放鬆了。

「噢，賭場的事很順利，」他說道，聳了聳肩，「我只是沒有想到你不會喊我『兒子』，就像父親他那樣叫我。」

將這一句話留於身後，Iosef步伐輕鬆愉快地往餐廳走去，被一同留下的還有Avi落空而僵硬的手與又一截掉落的香菸灰燼。  
  
  
End


	3. 電影之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一段業界大夥們的日常，和平輕鬆歡樂。  


**『和上司的兒子＠iosef.tarasov在＃AMC的電影之夜**

** 愛極了和孩子一起打發時間』**

Avi佇立於角落編輯著文字。Iosef正在排隊等著將爆米花淋上黃油與起司，儘管有兩台機器在供應，隊伍依然長到難以想像。

Avi很意外那孩子竟有耐心願意排隊等候。一邊如此思忖著，他將編輯好的貼文發佈，隨後，他隨手將手機收進了口袋。

週五夜晚的影院總是哄哄鬧鬧的。

Avi往後靠了一些，後背抵著冰涼的牆壁，觀看著播放於不遠處高懸的螢幕上的預告片。一陣震顫忽地隔著薄薄的一層布料傳遞到了他的一側大腿。

他將手機取了出來。螢幕上正泛著光亮，上頭漂浮著一則新的通知。

『viggo.tarasov已回覆您的貼文：засос』

Avi簡直想將手機摔在堅硬的大理石地上，任由它粉碎破裂。哦，英文，拜託！！

他認命地將通知點開，用系統自帶的翻譯功能將那則該死的俄語評論翻譯。

『**viggo.tarasov: **засос』

——『**viggo.tarasov:** 吻痕』

Avi對螢幕皺了皺眉，手指在鍵盤上點按著：『**avi.ny:** Viggo，請打英文！翻譯似乎不太準確…』

接著，底下又湧現出了幾則新的評論。

Avi眉間的皺摺加深。他看著那一連串的俄語，不得不一條條借用系統功能將其翻譯。

『**gregori_:** ＠iosef 你放我們鴿子就是去和婊子看電影??? 這一點都不酷，兄弟，還有沒想到現在婊子都這麼高調了』

——『**victor_:** ＠gregori_ 趕緊刪了』

——『**gregori_:** ＠victor_ 憑什麼』

——『**victor_:** ＠gregori_ 憑Viggo不會喜歡這樣。你忘了前陣子留了那條「吸*上位的美國佬」的傢伙的下場了？別落得同樣的結果』

對話斷在了這裡。Avi嘆了一口氣。留言稱他婊子還真是『親切』啊。

將頁面刷新後，上頭的幾條留言忽地消失得無影無蹤。取而代之，兩則新的相繼冒出了。

『**kirill:** ......』

『**john.wick:** ＠avi.ny 脖子上』

Avi看了它們一眼，反覆盡力地思索著，最終忽地想起前一晚的一些細節。

他急忙地退出了評論區，細心地檢視他上傳的那張合照，然後，耳根漲紅了。

週五夜晚的影院那喧雜的人聲也無法將他的絕望與窘迫淹沒。

——『**viggo.tarasov:** 我留了新的，昨晚』  
  
  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 繪圖參考了Dean Winters的一則與姪女的ig合照


End file.
